Forever in Love
by saphire2moon
Summary: MushramboxYakumo fanfic. Rated M for obvious reasons. Summary: After a witch causes Mushrambo to become complete forever, Yakumo is sure they will finally get to know each other. Hurt feelings and cracked armor ahead. A silly little sweet story, RXR.


Ugh! I am beginning to think all I'll ever make is romance. Oh well! Time well spent in my mind. Read and Review. Total MushramboxYakumo. I apologize to those MushraxYakumo, but I always had a soft spot for this pairing. Enjoy!

Forever in Love

He was buff. Yakumo couldn't help but notice that of all the things about Mushrambo. Even as she rode behind him, she admired silently the way his red cape moved over a no doubt tightened butt. A blush gathered at her stray thoughts. Oh god, to hold those muscles and watch them move. She was a normally innocent looking girl, but it wasn't like she was blind. He oozed power and grace. His crimson hair moved fluidly after him and she was caught up again in the way it would feel in her hands. She had touched it once, had pressed her face against his hair. She had held him as well, but never skin to skin.

What would it truly feel like?

"Yakumo?"

Yakumo jolted slightly with a start. She let her eyes drift to her companion, Hakuba.

"Yes? What is it?"

Hakuba moved his head around to look her in the eye. "You have been very quiet lately, is it about what the witch said?" Yakumo thought back to the words the witch from the last battle had said:

_The old woman gasped as her last breath cam swift. Mushrambo and Yakumo looked down at her. "I will grant you a gift for defeating me," she whispered. "Mushrambo is now forever. He will never again return to his separated forms. He will be full forever. I hope you choose against this human." She laughed evilly before her eyes glazed. Yakumo looked over in horror at the silent samurai, yet he did not move. He looked as if the words had not affected him. "Let us go, Yakumo," he said in the deep resonating voice that made Yakumo shiver. He turned and left without another word._

True to the old lady's words, Mushrambo had yet to return to his separated form. It didn't seem to faze him though, for he continued on the journey as he was. People now cowered at the sight of him, but otherwise he seemed fine.

Surprisingly, so was Yakumo. Of course, she missed her friends and the talking, but in truth they were still here. Just in one form…one that refused to make some sort of conversation. Yakumo still watched him walk. Gods he was beautiful. His armor seemed totally polished, yet held the scratches of past battles. Yakumo had come to some realization a long time ago; she was in love with Mushrambo.

It had hit her at the time of her rescue from The Reptile King. When he had looked at her with such light in his eyes. Her heart fluttered as it had then.

"No Hakubo, her words meant nothing." Yet they had. Mushrambo was now going to stay Mushrambo. Yakumo smiled and looked back over to The Ultimate Samurai. "Mushrambo?!" she called after him.

He looked back and she had to blink. He looked so serious, and irritated. Was it something she had done? A little hazed, Yakumo continued. "We should stop soon. Hakuba needs time to recharge for another days journey." He said nothing for a moment and looked down at her companion. Then he nodded. "We will rest here."

Yakumo set out her blanket and laid a pillow neatly at the top. She looked around and silently took it all in. A dense area, good for cover at night, and Hakuba rested at the edge, in sleep mode to recharge. Another bed was made on the other side of the campfire, but the person sleeping in it was not there.

Yakumo searched desperately. Where was Mushrambo?

Standing, Yakumo took off into the forest. A river flowed nearby, so she followed it. When she found the rivers pool, she looked again. Her eyes widened.

At the mouth of the river a small pool filled to the edge. The moonlight reflected off the slight ripples that a certain enterran was creating.

She had been right he was buff.

His hands moved over his face has he spread the water to clean off the dirt. Only his torso was visible, yet that was still enough of an eye-full Yakumo could want. The water gleamed over his white skin and made the muscles that he fought with even more visible. They twisted when he lifted water to his head and let it flow down his back.

Yakumo felt water fill her mouth and something else pool between her legs. Mushrambo's crimson hair was loose and it clung to his shoulders and back. Yakumo had never thought herself attracted to guys with long hair, but with this she could make an acception. She felt herself start to pant.

Afraid he would hear her, she moved to a hiding spot. He was still quite visible. He twisted to examine something in the distance and Yakumo felt her heart stop completely. Mushrambo had no serious look on his face, nor the slightly evil smile he had when he fought. His face was relaxed and, in Yakumo's ultimate opinion, happy. Such a look, though foreign, seemed to fit his appearance now.

His chest rose in what looked like a sigh and he moved to get out. Yakumo lost her breath when he climbed out of the pool. Wow! Now that was a sight any woman would drool over. His backside was dripping wet and looked even sexier then when it was clothed. He walked silently over to the clothes that hung over a branch and pulled his under garments on. The black material shifted and fit to him like a glove and he reached to pull on his armor. He stopped halfway though and Yakumo had to move closer to get a look at his face.

He seemed to be thinking.

Then he left the armor where it lay and picked up his sword. Yakumo watched him slice the air. The sword sung at the earth. Then a miracle happened. Mushrambo smiled, a genuine smile, teeth and all.

Yakumo was lost all the way, heart and soul. With that in mind she emerged. "Mushrambo?" He looked at her suddenly, the perfect smile lost. Yakumo felt a small dread. He could smile at his sword, but he refused to smile at her.

"Yakumo," he said, the stiff tone in his voice. "What are you doing still up? It is late, you should rest."

Yakumo walked close enough to see his eyes flash. He turned then and reached for the armor. Her hand shot out and stopped him. "Don't," she whispered softly.

Mushrambo glanced at her, studying her reaction, then pulled back. "Yakumo, what is it?"

They stared at each other for a while. "Why are you angry with me, Mushrambo?" Mushrambo blinked once, confusion leaking over his inner armor.

"What do you mean?"

Yakumo felt her frustration, the kind she prided herself in controlling, break. "You are always so formal around me. Am I not your friend? You look at me without any feeling, and you never talk to me. Can't you try to strike up a conversation, or even start one for once? I just wish you would open up to me. I mean when you were Mushra, Kutal, and Sago, you had an excuse, but you aren't anymore."

He seemed unfazed by her outburst, and, frustratingly, unharmed by her harsh words. "I am sorry Yakumo, I had no idea you felt like that."

Yakumo sighed once in total anger and walked closer to him. He took one step back. Yakumo's heart bled.

"You hate me, don't you?"

This time the words worked. Mushrambo's silent composure broke and his face revealed all. Regret was evident to any who could see it.

"Yakumo, I-"

Yakumo shook her head, the tears she held flowed freely now. "I wished with all my heart, one day I would get to truly know you, all of you. I guess not, huh?"

Before he could even choke out a reply, Yakumo raced down the river. "YAKUMO!" Her heart wept as she did, then an arm reached out and grabbed her from behind. Damn him for being so fast. Her balance shifted and the arm instinctively brought her closer. The water clouded her eyes and rushed down her throat.

Quickly, Yakumo broke the surface and coughed out the water. "Yakumo, are you hurt?" Yakumo rubbed her eyes and looked at Mushrambo. He was all wet again, this time in his clothes. Her normal outfit was soaked through and the chill was causing her to shiver. The tears continued to pour. "No I'm not hurt."

He looked relieved before his blue eyes sobered.

"Yakumo, I am truly sorry. I was not trying to make you so sad."

Yakumo sniffled and shivered again. Mushrambo came up and wrapped his arms around her. Yakumo inhaled his smell. She buried her nose into his chest and felt comfort from his strong hold.

"I am a powerful warrior, renowned all over for my strength." Yakumo sniffled again and nearly smiled, he said this with such pride, yet it seemed unwanted.

"Can you imagine how it felt to go weak at the very thought of you hurt?"

Yakumo looked up at him and he smiled softly at her. "I was weak, the first time I saw you. In truth, it scared me more then any opponent ever could." He laid a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered at the contact and she sighed.

"You Yakumo, are my reason for living. You were to the three enterrans who made me, and you are still." He kissed her on the nose and Yakumo smiled.

"I ignored you, mostly because of my foolish pride. I ignored you because, Yakumo, the truth is…" He seemed almost embarrassed to say, so Yakumo lifted her hands and twisted them in his hair.

He paused to watch her face. Yakumo lifted her face and kissed him on the lips.

It was like a soft sigh, the water was no longer cold, the air no longer chilly. They were. Nothing else seemed to matter. Her lips moved over his to let her tongue flick out and lick his lips. His mouth parted just slightly and let their tongues meet. It seemed like minutes before they parted. Mushrambo brought his hand up to her face and touch her cheek. Yakumo sighed once more and her smile grew.

"Yakumo," Mushrambo said. "I was afraid to say," He rubbed her jaw and kissed her again. "I love you." Yakumo might as well just let him take her heart out himself.

"Mushrambo, I love you too."

He smiled at her and she gripped his shoulders to kiss him once more. He led her back to the shore and helped her stand out, never breaking the kiss. He followed and laid her down on the soft grass. Slowly, and with a look of question, he gripped her top. She nodded and helped him pull it over her head.

He stared at her for a second before kissing her neck. Yakumo moaned softly. "Yakumo, you are beautiful."

Yakumo laughed and pulled his shirt off.

His chest heaved softly, as she was sure hers did. "You are too, Mushrambo." He nodded against her neck and kissed down her chest, claiming every inch of her. He pulled her clothing off one at a time and kissed what he found. When she was completely nude, he stopped and looked up at her again. Her eyes were still glistened from the tears, so he kissed around the closed lids and breathed into her ear.

"I love you, Yakumo."

She shivered and laughed. He tugged his clothes off and laid himself down once again. She gulped as his arousal brushed her thigh. Of course a man like him would be large, ridiculous to think otherwise.

He kissed her temple. "I will try to be gentle." She nodded and relaxed as he gathered her in his arms. He positioned himself between her hips and plunged. Her breath caught as pain erupted within her and the hot gut feeling she had deepened. He whispered to her and kissed her all over. The pain faded and the hot feeling that had laid waste to her gut was back.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "Move."

He complied. The rhythm seemed easy to get. Every now and then, between her moans and his groans, she would mumble, "I love you". When Yakumo felt a coil tighten in her belly she gripped Mushrambo's shoulders tighter. "I love you, Yakumo." He said this at the same time the coil snapped. His lips silenced her moan and he climaxed with her. They lay there panting and holding unto each other's strength.

Yakumo laughed and rubbed her hands on his back. He lifted his head, a curious light in his eyes. "You simply needed to open up, Mushrambo." He smiled at her and kissed her. He lifted her and carried her to the safety of the forest.

"What about our clothes?"

He laughed and Yakumo reveled in the sound of it. "I will gather them tomorrow."

Yakumo drifted to sleep against him and clung tight when he placed both down on his sleeping mat. "I love you," she mumbled and fell under.

"I love you, too."

She knew that, and that they would always be together. Maybe that witch wasn't so evil after all.

Thank you so much for reading yet another one of my M rated fics. I wonder if my parents are reading these. Huh…anyway, Thank you again. Read and Review. I am really on a roll!


End file.
